The Demon Dog Day of Summer
by Bebop Cowboy
Summary: Only rating it this 'cause it gets kinda racy later on. If I accidentally stole anybody's title plese tell me.


I don't really know where the idea for this came. I was working on another story and this just popped into my head. Hit me like a freight train. So I stopped doing my other story and wrote this up. Basically, it's about what I think *could* happen if Inuyasha were left alone at Kagome's house for a day. I thought it was good, so you had better too, or you shall rue the day! Umm, stuff in '' tags is thoughts and stuff in "" tags is spoken word. And as with every other fic, characters and such aren't mine. If they were do you really think I would be here writing? Probably not. I'd be in Hawaii or the Bahamas getting a tan, 'cause I'd have lots of money, right? But I'm not there, 'cause I don't have the money, thus proving the characters and such aren't mine. Anyway, enough of this summary thing, 'cause I bet it's getting boring, right? I mean, you're sitting here, reading this, when you could be reading my story. That really sucks, eh? Of course, you could just skip through this all and go right to the story, and I really wouldn't mind. But I'm about to stop anyway, so you might as well keep going. With all that done, I present to you, the readers, my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well. He ascended the steps and slid open the door of the shrine. He stomped angrily across the courtyard towards Kagome's house.  
  
"Stupid girl!" he muttered. "She was supposed to be back last night! Why didn't she come? Probably had one of her stupid tests or something. Why doesn't she just quit? It would be a lot easier on everybody if she did. Then she wouldn't have to leave me all the time." He stopped for a moment when he realized just what he had said. "Then she wouldn't have to leave *us* all the time. Anyway, she shouldn't be here!"  
  
He continued on with his tirade until he got near the front door. He looked up at her window and was prepared to jump when Sota crashed into him. Sota rubbed his head, wincing as he did. He opened his eyes to see what he had hit and saw Inuyasha there, holding his stomach.  
  
"Onee-chan! Dog brother is here!"  
  
A few seconds later, Kagome came out the door, wearing her school clothes, smiling. Inuyasha was here! Maybe he had come to see her? Her smile soon disappeared when she saw Inuyasha laying on the ground, clutching his stomach, gasping for air.  
  
"What happened, Sota?"  
  
"Umm, I crashed into him and winded him, I think."  
  
"Way to go, Sota. Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Kagome as she knelt down to examine the hanyou.  
  
"Ouch," was all he could whisper.  
  
The smile crept back across her lips. 'Big ole baby,' she thought. "C'mon, Inuyasha, I'll help you in."  
  
She pulled him up and threw his arm around her shoulders and walked him inside.  
  
"Gomen, dog brother! Goodbye!" yelled Sota from outside.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sat Inuyasha down at the table and grabbed a glass from the counter. After filling it with water, she gave it to Inuyasha, who promptly downed it. They sat in silence for a moment and then Kagome spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be! Why the hell are you still here? You should've been through the well yesterday!"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "I meant about Sota hurting you. And anyway, it's not my fault! I have a huge test today! And I have to go take it now, or I'll fail."  
  
"Feh! And what am I supposed to do? Just wait here for you to come back?"  
  
"Why not," she replied, shrugging. "It'll just be for a few hours until school's out. And when I get back we can leave right away. I promise."  
  
He growled irritably and closed his eyes. "Fine! But we leave right away! And you have to bring some ramen back with you."  
  
Before he had even finished, Kagome was already halfway out the door. She called back, "Great! I'll see you later, Inuyasha!" She waved and then took off.  
  
He bolted to the door and yelled after her, "Hey! Wait, Kagome! What if I get hungry?"  
  
"Just get Mama to make you something! I'm sure she won't have a problem with it!" Just as she got to the end of the courtyard, she stopped and turned round. She shouted one last thing before disappearing from sight.  
  
"Inuyasha? Please don't wreck anything!" 


End file.
